Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. /Archive 1/ Black Zones I am certain this is not in any of Max Brooks' works. If it is in any prominent and known zombie works, please someone cite the source. If this is original content, it does not belong in an article. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 03:05, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :More of a original fan fiction type of article then content as far as I can see. Unless a source is provided, which I lack to know of, it should be deleted. --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie''' ]]talk • blog 10:56, June 6, 2011 (UTC) : :I think perhaps there should be a page for theories and fan fiction so that we may voice our own opinions and show our theories and original content, this page shoul however npt be deleted due to the fact that it isnt "true" or "real" in your eyes. I believe that these theories are plausible and can happen so this article does seem valid, does it not? 15:21, June 6, 2011 (UTC)Zeddy ::As is the case with most wiki's, article pages must meet an acceptible, and standardized level of quality and accuracy. Most visitors expect information when they search Zombiepedia, not fiction. How can Zombiepedia presume to be an authority on anything if conjecture is the norm? For those that insist on using this site as a form of self expression, we do allow User Plans and FanFiction pages, provided that they are consistent with the prevailing naming convention. Please search for either of those two, and see if you would like to move the content into a page like those. The Perch page sounds very much like a User Plan page would be more appropriate. However, Article (general) pages must cover either actual survival techniques or cited notable zombie works. :: — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 18:30, June 6, 2011 (UTC) "Perch" Quotation marks are unacceptable for a article name. Also, the term is too vague. The principles of "piling" as well as being trapped in a base without supplies are great ideas for articles, provided they are well written, and have an effective and to-the-point title. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 16:49, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Standard loadout While I'm sure this is a broadly accepted term in military shooter video games, I am reluctant to believe it is a well known term in law enforcement or military circles. I also found little online about this, outside of video game websites. Assigning added value or recognition to phrases where it doesn't exist is not grounds for a new article. Please provide official sources where the term is defined as you have it. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 00:00, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Home Depot I nominated this for deletion for two reasons. The first is that it uses a brand name in a way that forms a terrible precedent. In other words, if we allow a home depot page, people might start adding a page for every McDonalds, Ace Hardware, In n Out Burger, Shop-Rite, etc, etc. Home Depot is a Big-box store. Perhaps a page for that might be in order, and mention Home Depot and Lowes in the same breath with Walmart and Target. That would be a viable article. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 19:28, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Zombies and Oceans While the original editor makes some good points, it is clear that he has not read World War Z. Please see our Solanum article for more information. The major issue, however, is if the relationship between Zombies and travelling the ocean is significant enough to warrant its own article. It's a close call, but I vote that it isn't - it is adequetely covered by several other articles on this wiki. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 18:27, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Zombie Killing I did not nominate the page, but I do agree with its nomination. Anyone defending it? I'll let it stand a week in case someone can provide a feasible reason to keep it. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 21:10, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Also agreeing with the nomination (on the article's talk page) is User:Teokaijie. : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 21:15, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I have decided with the inclusion of more content, such as '''if' you should kill a zombie (risks of engagement over fleeing) as well as what areas of the skull to target, when it is worth it to maim the zombie first, etc, etc), then this might be original enough to warrant its own article, separate from (but linked to, both conceptually, and with a related link section) Zombie Durability. :: — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 16:34, October 29, 2011 (UTC) The Zombie Connection I feel this film is not notable enough to warrant an article on Zombiepedia. If anyone has any figures to cite or references in other works that might make it more relveant, please bring them forward. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 16:31, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Lostzombies.com I have nothing against working with this group (although I would need to do a little more research before deciding if they're in line with the zombies and themes of this wiki), but the article for Lost Zombies that was placed here in 2009 was a trainwreck, visually speaking. I scrapped it entirely, as it's going to be easier just starting over, which I welcome a representitive from the Lost Zombies community to do. I kept a copy of the article in the sandbox, if it needs to be referenced. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 17:07, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Animals This page has several serious issues. * Animals used for Transport belong in Vehicles (yes, I know the word isn't perfectly accurate, but if a survivor is looking for a car or bike, that survivor would also want his animal alternatives to be on the same article). * As far as how Zombies relate to animals other than humans there are three basic models. :*Max Brooks' Zombies try to eat them, and any bite (either from the animal or the zombie to the animal) causes the animal to die a fairly quick death due to Solanum poisoning. :*Other zombies, like in The Walking Dead, will try to eat the animal, but the animal may have a fighting chance. :*Zombies like those in Day of The Dead (2005) do not acknowledge animals one bit - they only see humans. Because of this, it is rather difficult to make an Animals page that isn't overrun with exceptions. Also, the notion of getting a wild animal to fight as an ally is stretching believability - even for a Zombie Wiki. Henceforth, I'm not flat out deleting the page, because there may be ways for this page to be salvaged. I'll leave it to other editors to discuss or modify. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 00:41, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Have been considering to changing the animal page with new categories (see the Animals talk page). That would mean deleting all pages of wild animals, leaving maybe some tips about approaching wild animals. The feathered serpent 22:02, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, that's fine. I don't see too many directions to go with aren't basically overhauling the early version. : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 22:14, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Mobile Bases I feel this page should be deleted for two reasons. First, much of the information is redundant - some of those vehicles have their own page, others are adequetely covered on the Vehicles page. Secondly, I'm not sure how we differentiate between a vehicle and a mobile base. One can even make a small car a mobile base, in fact, people live in small cars in every major city. Another reason, and this is up for debate, is that since streets in a Zombie Apocalypse in most areas will be 3-5 times more populated by cars that cannot move (either out of gas, or dead/zombie inhabitants), I don't know if we want to suggest to tether ones survival to a vehicle. I think horses and bikes are better for overall travel, and having an actual walled or elevated base is better for bases. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 22:22, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I would say that larger vehicles (trains, ships) would actually make good bases, at least if enogh fuel is scavengeable or can be made (biofuel). Still there is actually no point in having this page as its content exist or should be elsewhere. All those vehicles should be on the same named page, some content could also be at the survival without a base page. At last, someone silence that myth about that choppers can be airborne indefinatly by adding solarpanels. Just look at modern solarpanelplanes and you will know that the power from them is only enogh for small, one man, ultra-light vehicles. The power produced is not near the requerments of larger choppers. (Maybe I should add a solarpanel page explaining real uses of them) The feathered serpent 20:55, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Sexual Desire I'm going to try to suspend my disbelief that this article wasn't added as a joke. At Zombiepedia, all articles should be informative in one way or another. Telling people that sex with a zombie is a bad idea is not necessary, and brings nothing (but chuckles) to Zombiepedia. The only reason I didn't delete it outright is to see if anyone wants to use the page to explore the social and psychological difference and strains that romantic relationships face in a zombie apocalypse. That article would have some potential and some use. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 20:09, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Well this page has two potiental possibilitys. It could be used (in different form) as an page on zombiology (the biology of zombies) or (in very different form) as an article about human relationships (sexual or not) in zombie infested world (the argument of if you should or should not get attached to people). The feathered serpent 19:40, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Can anyone tell my why those pictures are candidates for deletion? The feathered serpent 14:55, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Zombie Outbreak/Apocalypse Do's and Don't's‎‎ This article has many issues. # It doesn't have any do's or don'ts. Actually it is not saying much of anything. If it is a placeholder article....well, those are not permitted. # The naming convention is invalid. If you are going to use a "/", it should be for Fan Fiction or a User Plan. # Even if this article does take shape, there are already too many pages that are about general Tips, or guides. # The tone is not suited for an encyclopedia. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 14:14, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Ashley Graham The article has a few problems that need to be brought to attention. #It is useless. No one wants to know about her, and if they do, they should go on the resident evil wiki. #As I said before, it belongs on the Resident Evil wiki. #It provides little details at all. #It gives no advice or help for an actual apocolypse. : True. Also there are many more pages with Resident Evil characters that should be deleted. The feathered serpent 17:03, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Chris Redfield The article has a few problems that need to be brought to attention. #It is useless. No one wants to know about him, and if they do, they should go on the resident evil wiki. #As I said before, it belongs on the Resident Evil wiki. #It provides little details at all. #It gives no advice or help for an actual apocolypse. The article has a few problems that need to be brought to attention. #It is useless. No one wants to know about her, and if they do, they should go on the Nigh of the Living Dead wiki. #As I said before, it belongs on the Night of the Living Dead wiki. #It provides little details at all. #It gives no advice or help for an actual apocolypse. Claire Redfield The article has a few problems that need to be brought to attention. #It is useless. No one wants to know about her, and if they do, they should go on the resident evil wiki. #As I said before, it belongs on the Resident Evil wiki. #It provides little details at all. #It gives no advice or help for an actual apocolypse. Excella Gionne The article has a few problems that need to be brought to attention. #It is useless. No one wants to know about her, and if they do, they should go on the resident evil wiki. #As I said before, it belongs on the Resident Evil wiki. #It provides little details at all. #It gives no advice or help for an actual apocolypse. #It is limited even if it is male or female Albert Wesker The article has a few problems that need to be brought to attention. #It is useless. No one wants to know about him, and if they do, they should go on the resident evil wiki. #As I said before, it belongs on the Resident Evil wiki. #It provides little details at all. #It gives no advice or help for an actual apocolypse. Leon S. Kennedy The article has a few problems that need to be brought to attention. #It is useless. No one wants to know about him, and if they do, they should go on the resident evil wiki. #As I said before, it belongs on the Resident Evil wiki. #It provides little details at all. #It gives no advice or help for an actual apocolypse. The article has a few problems that need to be brought to attention. #It is useless. No one wants to know about him, and if they do, they should go on the Night of the Living Dead wiki. #As I said before, it belongs on the Night of the Living Dead wiki. #It provides little details at all. #It gives no advice or help for an actual apocolypse. Barbara The article has a few problems that need to be brought to attention. #It is useless. No one wants to know about him, and if they do, they should go on the Night of the Living Dead wiki. #As I said before, it belongs on the Night of the Living Dead wiki. #It provides little details at all. #It gives no advice or help for an actual apocolypse. :On the peripheral Resident Evil characters, I am still mulling it over, and waiting to see if anyone else wants to weigh in. As they are very high quality articles, they don't make the wiki look as bad as most deletion candidates, so they are very low priority cases, in my opinion. :On the matter of Barbara, I very strongly disagree. Barbara is the sole survivor of the first zombie (as we know them) attack in their fictional history (the graveyard). Barbara's lack of competence under duress showed that a groups weak link could be just as dangerous to the well-being of the group as the hothead who won't cooperate or the zombies themselves. :While 'primarily' a zombie survival wiki, with slants towards Max Brooks' works, Zombiepedia does also document notable zombie media. There are large grey areas as to what works are notable enough, and discussion is a great way to parse through it. But just because it is on a Resident Evil wiki (or Left 4 Dead, or any other wiki) does not disqualify it from inclusion on Zombiepedia. : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 13:55, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Variety Bat Nominated because (1) We have enough areas devoted to bats and modifications, and (2) No one calls it that - Inventing terms is prohibited. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 19:55, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Types of Survivors Zombiepedia articles are about zombie analysis and survival. I fail to see how classifying people is in any way useful or relevant. However, I am open to discussion on this. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 13:34, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Vampiric Zombies While I can't agree with the logic of the page, I don't see how we can come up with enough content to validate an article on the subject without creating original content, which is prohibited. Even if we do, the topic occurs so rarely, it doesn't really bring much to the table, and I don't think many would read it. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 13:44, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Delete. Definitely delete. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 22:33, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Halo This article was nominated because the evidence that the Flood are Zombies is tenuous at best. They are alive, intelligent, and I believe show some signs of an organized society. The fact that they attack in waves, and transform their adversaries are not enough. At least the Borg shamble, and have the right skin tone, but they are certainly not zombies. The easter egg does not go far at all in proving that the Flood are zombies. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 16:26, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Zombie gun While the destroy all humans series is a notable enough franchise, because zombies have so little to do with the games theme, I feel there just isn't enough crossover to warrant inclusion on this wiki. Unless anyone can offer a good argument to keep it, I will probably delete it in a week or so. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 18:38, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Fate of Wildlife This article is nominated for several reasons. The major reason is that it doesn't actually inform the reader. It's basic message is "either they'll all die, or just some of them, or none of them". This is not helpful. Also, even for a zombie wiki, it is extremely speculative. It strays from the format in the Manual of Style in many ways. Lastly, the title is rather long and not direct enough. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 16:47, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Zombies in Warhammer40K - Grey Knights Warhammer 40K '''does' meet the notability requirements for an article on Zombiepedia. However, one scenario in one of hundreds of supplimental guides in the franchise does not. Also, zombies are so peripheral to the Warhammer universe, that Warhammer does not meet standards of relevance on Zombiepedia. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 17:10, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Zombie Attack History It seems to me that my article is up for deletion. Kinda confsed at this point. I know one posted to me claiming I had made it seem like a personal page, and if it does seem that way I do apologize. Please read over the post I made and see if there is anything I can change. Keep in mind I will be editing it along the way as I gain more information. It was a short article when I started. I plan on expanding it and providing links where I recived my information. If this is acceptable, please let me know. Thanks. ZombieHuntersWife (talk) 11:30, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Zombie Hunters Wife :Boy, alot has happened since the last time I logged on. :) The article does have several issues. I'll point a few out, but I'll also point out that it is the responsibility of all users to be familiar with the Zombiepedia:Manual of Style . Please review it before creating any new articles. :The main issue - the most crucial factor in determining whether the page simply needs work, or if the main concept is flawed and prohibited, and that is the overall purpose of the article - what you are trying to do with it. In your response, please try to articulate exactly what kind of article you wish to write. Then make sure it does not do any of the following: *It cannot be original content (in an article). If you are making up rules/observations/advice about a zombie epidemic that you are writing, or that is otherwise not about a particular and well known zombie fiction, then it is not allowed. You may user userplan pages or blog pages for that, but articles have a higher standard, like wikipedia. We even allow fan fiction, but to separate that content from articles, they have to be named a certain way (feel free to search fanfiction or userplan for examples). *Also like wikipedia, you cannot write in the first person in article pages. Usage of the words "I", "Me", or "You" are prohibited. One trick to get around that is the word "one". For example we don't write "You have to clean your gun regularly to prevent a jam", it's "One should clean it regularly, etc, etc". *We have a one article per topic rule. While redundant articles increase our page count, we already have a Recorded Attacks page, and do not need another. That would worse than redundant, it would be contradictory. So when creating a new article, do a quick search or two about key words to your proposed article topic *Lastly, content that blatantly contradicts approved/valid content from other pages is prohibited. For example, we can't have one page saying "All zombies eat brains, because it is their favorite", when plenty of zombie films do not follow that axiom. When can have articles exploring differences between zombies. In fact, we do. : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 15:39, June 30, 2013 (UTC) How Not To Get Killed Let me start off by saying I appreciate the quality of this initial contribution, and I'm sure the content therein can be used effectively elsewhere on the site. I am not convinced, however, that it can be corralled into its own separate article, and here is why. *The article title/pagename is more than merely cumbersome - it does not at all sound like something one would look up in an encyclopedia (which this is), or even wikipedia (which is always a great model for what Zombiepedia strives to emulate). This is actually the biggest issue I have with it. The pagename sets the tone for the article. It encapsulates the purpose of the page. Even if the contents of the page are redundant, maybe a new direction for the page can be found if the title suggests it. "How not to get killed" is not only very vague, and very situation specific, but being familiar with our other pages, I can't even begin to imagine how to populate it without imitating one of our pre-existing pages. In other words.... *While much of the content is very good, alot of it appears elsewhere on the site, in more appropriate avenues. *Some parts read like a user plan or an advice blog. Setting a advisory tone is always a fine line here, since we are a survival encyclopedia about something fictional. Either way, perhaps a user plan or blog post is more appropriate for this contribution. Please search "userplans" to see how those pages are named and formatted. *Tips 2 and 3 are disputable. I concede the part about the importance of armor, but wearing armor, and taking cover are two different concepts. Standing out in the open in some instances could be quite advantageous. Such as in a hallway, which forms a bottleneck, where the zombies' numbers are nullified (please see Enfilade and Defilade. Or, perhaps luring them into a killzone where the bait is too high to reach them. The concept of "cover" is a firefight concept. Zombies don't shoot back. You either stay totally undetected, or you are engaging. My point is that "taking cover" isn't the right phrase to use about a hostile party that doesn't shoot, and limps after you. *I'm not sure what tip 3 is actually suggesting. I think it's saying when one reaches a corner, stop your party, and have weapons ready as they turn it in one fell swoop. This is already covered in Room Sweeping Tactics. Hey, I know this is a tacky way to communicate with you, but I don't have a wikia account and don't feel like creating one. I just felt like making that one quick article as a one time thing, and as you might have noticed, I have now fully completed the article with a total of 7 tips as compared with the previous 3. Anyways, do what you want with it. I very much appreciate your feedback and constructive criticism, and I'm glad you found it to be useful and of a decent quality. I just wanted to throw it out there and see what would happen, and I guess I just did. So again do what you want with it, but see if you can recycle and utilize as much of the content as possible rather than just deleting it entirely. You're also free to change the name of the article. If you can think of a better name please, by all means go with it. Thank you. Have a nice day! Btw have you ever played Doom 3? If not then you should, it's a hell of a game... Survival of the fittest I nominated this for deletion because (1) it doesn't have any content that isn't found somewhere else on this wiki (2) I don't see what the article's main point is (3) if people are here searching survival of the fittest, I think they are probably looking for the themes and ideas that form natural selection/kill or be killed/"you don't have to be the fastest zebra, you just have to be faster than the one the lion catches"/ etc, etc. That could be a good page, and if it's turned into that, I'll keep it. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 17:27, November 6, 2013 (UTC) 7 days 7 nights Right now the page is only a single sentence long that is just the author saying he'll add more later, and it seems that it's going to be a fanfic. I.hate.CoD (talk) 00:50, June 3, 2015 (UTC) I say wait and see if it becomes a fanfic just add a fanfic tag to it karanmd (talk) 16:20, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :With all due respect, I advise against waiting on adding a fanfic tag. Wikipedia does not allow "works in progress", and I don't see why we should either. If the content isn't ready, people have notepad, or word, or... I can't recall what the mac equivalent is right now. But the point is, they can work on it on their own computer or device, and "publish" it when it's ready. And if it's fanfic it should '''definitely' not be mixed in with other, more conventional articles, and this is why the naming convention was created in the first place. Because most visitors don't want that sort of content mixed in with what they are looking for. : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 04:19, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :So your saying that posting incomplete articles should be against the rules,right? karanmd (talk) 18:13, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Not exactly, but I understand where I made myself unclear. ::For general articles, like Zombies or Transportation, I very much feel that the author should contribute a full article.... and not a placeholder. Stubs are a gray area. ::Blog posts and Fan Fiction belong a little more to the editor than they do to the wiki. An admin has no right to edit someone else's FanFic, unless it is grossly inappropriate, or in violation of wikia's rules. So they are given more leeway. ::'BUT''' in exchange for that leeway, the page name should have the "/Fanfiction/Title" format that most of our Fanfiction has. This makes it less likely that a search will turn it up, unless the user is specifically looking for fanfic, or that particular story, which is a good thing. ::For example, lets say I wanted to write a story called "Night of the Living Ded" (typo intentional). Without the naming convention (the slashies), my story would come up waaaaay too often, because people who are looking for Night of the Living Dead would accidently stumble across it. With the "/FanFiction" in the title, that is much less likely to happen. ::Also, a page that exists only as a placeholder really serves no purpose, and might persist for months or years. A little leeway is good for fanfiction, but an author should submit some actual content before he/she creates a page. That's my opinion based on alot of wikipedia editing. :: — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>''']] talk 00:50, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Who Would Survive The Longest During The Zombie Apocalypse The page basically just lists military and heavily armed police personnel and the vaguely defined "zombie apocalypse preppers". It may as well just say "people with lots of guns". It's vague, unhelpful and doesn't seem to take much into account other than who can kill things the best. I.hate.CoD (talk) 02:27, October 6, 2017 (UTC)